


Your Teeth in My Neck

by huangs



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Roommates, human renjun, renjun and jaemin are roommates, vampire jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangs/pseuds/huangs
Summary: Renjun thinks his roommate, Na Jaemin, is a vampire.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Your Teeth in My Neck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mypage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypage/gifts).



> the human renjun x vampire jaemin fic no one asked for. this is inspired by renmin’s sub unit photoshoot. My brain’s fried. Another gift for Tia! She’s the reason why I started writing. Aaaa forever grateful that I met her. 
> 
> Everyone, enjoy reading!
> 
> \- 🍋

Renjun thinks his roommate, jaemin, is a vampire. So he tried observing and investigating him.

It’s 3 am yet here he is on his laptop searching for clues to determine whether someone is a vampire or not.

Checklist to identify whether a person is a vampire:

1\. A nocturnal person. 

“He stays up until 3 am and drinks his poison coffee so I guess ✔️“

2\. Obviously dislikes daylight/going out during daytime. 

“he only leaves our dorm when its 6 PM and comebacks at midnight: ✔️” 

3\. Very reserved and tends to be secretive.

“100% true he doesn’t even greet me in the morning or when I get home!”

4\. A loner.

“Not really? He walks Donghyuck home tho so, ma-...maybe.....no? “, he said while crossing it out.

5\. Usually looks younger than their actual age (to blend in ).

“Why did I include this again? He’s younger than me I know! But he makes me feel even older than him when we’re together. His skin is so smooth and soft well ugh not like I’m always looking at him or whatever.“

6\. Always dressed in black.

“jaemin once said.........black is the presence of all color”

7\. Has elongated canine teeth.

“CHECK! he does it's so sharp like the tip of my pencils! And no I am definitely not gawking at him all the time....well sometimes when we eat dinner but...NO I AM NOT!“

“And lastly has the urge to drink blood-- “

“Okay...so what the hell am I supposed to do? should I just ask him to sink his teeth in my nec-“

\---------------------------------------------------------

that night in Jaemin’s room,

“yo, bro! Jaemin!”

Jaemin didn’t bother greeting him back and just stared at him.

“Are you busy? I want to ask a favor from you, that is if you don’t mind”

“I’m not. so yeah sure what kind of help do you need?”

“So I have a.......you know homework in microbiology class”,

[ inside renjun’s head: mf you’re an art major! But wait does he even know? I think he doesn’t? Yeah? Nevermind. ]

“Ah you know It’s to check whether a human bite can easily lead to an infection. So our professor asked us to ugh well....”

“ to ugh you know let someone bite our necks and observe what will happen”, Renjun continued.

“So do you perhaps want to try sinking your canine teeth in my nec--“

Renjun didn't even get to finish off his sentence when Jaemin stood up and pulled him closer. 

Jaemin breathed in Renjun’s neck and whispered,” Oh baby, you could have just straight up asked me to bite your neck without saying those weird excuses of yours. In case you forgot I'm from the college of medicine department.” 

Renjun did not even get to respond. As Jaemin started licking his neck and planting soft kisses on it. Without any warning, Jaemin bit his neck in a playful manner. Enjoying the way Renjun is moaning and groaning in his ears.

That night Renjun was able to satisfy his curiosity,

#1 Jaemin is definitely not a vampire and,

#2 He definitely likes it when Jaemin sinks his teeth in his neck, leaving bruise-like marks on it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this fic!
> 
> Incase you want to ask/tell me something:
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/huangs_) [twt](https://twitter.com/huangs_?s=21)


End file.
